Descendant Friendly
by CloudMistDragon555
Summary: In the style of the realm of Resident Evil, the ponies end up in a haunted mansion on Applejack's farm during a zombie apocalypse after Chrysalis accidentally mentored them to be her descendants. Special thanks to Kitero Miberei for the awesome cover image!
1. Chapter 1

Descendant Friendly (Part One): Presence Danger! by CloudMistDragon

_The peace of the realm had been forced to wait. An innumerable amount of killings were about to happen in Equestria. The denizens of Equestria were not able to see them at the time, and the time they would get to envision such a tragedy would not come until it was too late. The time that is too late is the focus of this tale though..._

_There is only one descendant of a different time..._

The Changeling queen Chrysalis became Equestria's most recent threat, but she had been defeated, so now the tired princess Celestia could rest, knowing that her disciples and allies had devoted all of their essential energy to help.

"It is good to know that one of mine as well as one of my countries' greatest nemesi has been defeated." the defeated yet triumphant Celestia said triumphantly as she struggled on her throne, in spite of being battered and hurt.

However, that fact was sad, and was about to become sadder, as Chrysalis eventually healed from her injuries around the same time Celestia did, became far better at magic, and returned to the palace in Canterlot with an army of Changelings to take over Equestria! When that happened, the coinciding incident known as Shining Armor came into the palace to greet Celestia.

"Good morning, Celestia!" Shining Armor smiled at Celestia with uncontrollable happiness.

"You seem to be in a very good mood today, my faithful knight!" Celestia's doubt in her defeat was erased at this point. "Have the sentries spotted any suspicious activity?"

"Just one thing...one minor little problem..." Shining Armor informed as his smile grew wider.

"...Chrysalis is back! But she's not unarmed herself in disguise this time, she's coming to the castle with an army out in the open, so we should be able to defeat her easily!"

"True, but I should probably rest so that I'm not fooling around this time..." Celestia tried to be smart by relaxing herself in what she couldn't do and what Shining Armor didn't reveal.

"Fools, the girl is going to have all of it this time!" a cocoon armor-wrapped Chrysalis gloated at them as she burst into the castle with her army. "Your men didn't stand a chance, for love can not penetrate this magically protected cocoon! It's time to suffer, Celestia!"

"No! You will not harm my liege, she is like a sister to me!" Shining Armor made a strong stand to fight, but he was killed by one of Chrysalis' insect minions due to his lack of ability to utilize love magic.

"Good choice of food for your dinner!" Chrysalis complimented the Changelings that fed off of Shining Armor's remaining life energy.

"You killed my noble knight..." looked Celestia at her dead soldier. "Chrysalis you evil AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

As Celestia insulted Chrysalis in her cries, her fur went up in magical flames in her rage. She tried to use her body to harm Chrysalis, but Chrysalis' cocoon armor absorbed all the magic of her touch.

"Ha ha ha!" Chrysalis laughed evilly. "Too bad that your best man is gone! Without him and his love, you are a naked princess! Allow me to knit you a sweater!"

"No, I've been a fool again!" the blinded by rage Celestia felt like an unhappily married clown in the tissue of a boxer as she was completely wrapped in slowly developing flesh webs. When they had enveloped her, Luna came out of the bathroom, and saw Celestia burst out of the cocoon metamorphasized into a giant butterfly spider, a spider with butterfly wings!

"Oh no, creation and evolution are conspiring against nature!" Luna felt like a monster had been constructed through the evolving of a cocoon and the elaborate creation of an insect.

Celestia was no longer an animal, and acted on the instincts of a monster, so she tried to attack Luna. Luna ran to the bathroom and sat on the toilet to try to lure her into a trap and flush her out, but she failed. Celestia had no interest in such toil and wasting time, so she grabbed Luna with her eight legs, and flew out of the castle to an unknown region. The flight had led to Luna's falling in the process, as being carried off by a flying carnivorous creature resulted in death, being a consequence of not being careful. With this, Chrysalis' domination over Equestria was assured.

"I saved the new generation!" Chrysalis yelled victoriously, as she would remake Equestria into a magical land, like a waterfall basin that sounded like a hundred eeks that would never lose their infinite worth.

Later that time...

Later, that time had come where the world was now made in Chrysalis' image, and she ruled them all with a threatening advertisement of pain. She ordered her servants to create guns, and made it mandatory for every citizen to own a loaded pistol in their house to symbolize the fact that she was always watching them and could gun them down at any time. She also required every pony in Equestria both male and female to reproduce with her, so that the descendants of Equestria would be insect ponies.

The future was bright like a fly reading an AIM at a lamia's party, and things momentarily got even better in the present when Chrysalis was having sex and reproducing with Cadence in the castle.

"Oh yeah...I also loved the groom..." Chrysalis groomed Cadence's ego, as she had turned to the dark side to get close to her. "But you're just more my type..."

But just then, Cadence pulled out a pair of magic handcuffs that she had hidden in her mane, and handcuffed Chrysalis' legs so that her magical powers would be suppressed!

"That's the power of love!" declared Cadence as she did an elbow pump and took off some of her fur to reveal...a police officer uniform! "I was not evil, for I work for the secret organization that shall overthrow your throne...the police force! I shall always be good, and I will never forgive you for getting my husband killed, so feel the wrath of my hatred forever!"

"When a man bugs a woman..." Chrysalis remembered what she was as Cadence tried to deprive the insect of oxygen and obnoxygen by wrapping her pendant around Chrysalis' left arm and choking her. Chrysalis had to use her insect instincts instinctively like a bug would, and did a roundhouse kick move on Cadence's face with her front leg right arm. She tried to hop away but Cadence pulled a gun on her and shot her in the bust, causing her to feel all busted up as she fell over.

The other police officers who were waiting outside the throne room doors peered into the room, and saw that Cadence was fully dressed.

"Nothing will change now if we go in there," the officers were aware that Cadence had her pistol pointed at Chrysalis' mess, "but it's our duty to finish our mentor's murderer off! We'll shower Cadence with passionate and overbearing praise later."

"Shining Armor was like a friend to me Chrysalis," Cadence said the last words she would ever speak to the doom ensured Chrysalis as she stood over her triumphantly. "I hope you will enjoy seeing him in Eternal Rest!"

"FREEZE! Don't move!" the officers burst the doors open, and were revealed to be the Mane Six dressed in police outfits as they made the commandment to the motionless Chrysalis. "Sorry Cadence, but we'll have to take it from here if we want to avenge Celestia!"

The six activated the Elements of Harmony and tried to stone Chrysalis, but the elements did not harm her. They only hit Cadence because of the hatred in her heart towards Chrysalis, and she turned into a moon rock landslide!

"No, what happened?!" they all shouted at the failure of their combined motives. "We were supposed to kill you and avenge our mentor!"

"No, you've been lied to by the sands of time my disciples..." explained Chrysalis. "I am your mentor."

The rocks fell off of the landslide, and the castle was slowly sliding into the terrain, causing it to fall over.

"MY DESCENDANTS!" Chrysalis shouted at everything and everyone that would be as they were all buried alive by moon rocks in the falling castle.

_The descendance was not happy..._

"Ow, my aching head..." Rarity felt her horn for her thinking space as she got out of the claustrophobia promoting debris. "I feel like I just got out of bed..."

"My bed was hard!" said Pinkie Pie, who didn't have a space-related horn to feel as she got out of the rocks, thinking her slumber was like sleeping with an enema instead of tea. "Are you soft Rarity, because that would have been a really useful thing to be!"

"I'm not made of stone, but you certainly wouldn't want to sleep with me if you didn't want to wake up with nerve-wracking pain..." Rarity thought about all the pills that she owned that would lower Pinkie Pie's intelligence. "But enough with bringing you into this drag, I don't need to be under your influence right now. The important question is how did we survive being crushed by all that rough-and-tumble rubble?!"

"Maybe we didn't survive...maybe we're...ZOMBIES!" screeched Pinkie Pie. "That would be just mortifyingly scary! This could be the beginning of the zombie apocalypse, and we're the only survivors, and we can't repopulate the planet because we're zombies and everyone else is a zombie so WE'RE DOOMED!"

"Pinkie Pie, calm yourself, because that talk certainly is not soothing!" Rarity tried to relax her with criticism. "Of course we're not zombies, we're not demons! We're as ordinary as a guy named John who went to fight a fish at sea and was never seen again in the history of time and space!"

"Are you sure?" Pinkie Pie retorted with her rhetorical theory of instruction. "Because Rainbow Dash once told me that she was a speed demon! She's asked me for loads of help on maintaining her speed levels!"

"Well then I guess you put Rainbow Dash under your influence as well," Rarity didn't approve of the methods Pinkie forced on the athlete who was desperate to succeed. "How could she heed your foolishness from high up in the air?!"

"Don't look now, but it looks like she sunk a new low!" Rainbow Dash was screaming and spiraling out of control towards them! She was flying at a dangerously low level, and took a line of hair off of Pinkie's head, thankfully averting accidentally punching her before she landed headfirst into the pile of rubble Pinkie slept on.

"HA! See I told you!" Pinkie Pie pointed out something that couldn't be expressed in words.  
"Look at Rainbow Dash's wings!"

"Oh my aunt's sold jewels..." Rarity looked at the wings in horror. The horror revealed that the wings were green and had mouths that spoke in moaning and groaning tongues! "Dash, who and what did this to to you?!"

"Do you want this cake?" Dash knew the why with her question as she went into a fetal position. "Of course, I got nausea from that CHICKEN!"

"Chicken?! Oh no, the worst possible thing has happened..." Rarity had a terrible realization. "Rainbow Dash, you refutable vegetarian! You turned part zombie because you cheated on your herbivorous diet, didn't you?!"

"What the hay, that's all we're supposed to eat?!" Pinkie made the same response she made at her first hotdog eating contest. "But I love animals as much as Fluttershy!"

"I'm sure Fluttershy loves animals in a much more compassionate manner than you, Pinkie." Rarity knew that Fluttershy would always look out for her animal friends come what made as she looked down on Rainbow Dash.

"Get me my knife Pinkie," Rarity had Pinkie do the meaningful menial work by having her take her police combat knife out of her uniform shirt pocket for her. "I'll have to cut her open to get that chicken out and cure her of being a zombie!"

"Ooooh, I hope there's confetti and cupcakes inside of her!" Pinkie would one day reminisce on how she didn't know the consequences of such actions as Rarity unsheathed the knife, turned Rainbow on her belly side, and prepared to slice.

"NO, PLEASE DON'T TELL ME HE'S IN MY BELLY!" Rainbow Dash grabbed herself as Rarity loomed over her. "I don't want to flood the new generation with zombies!"

"Wait a minute...you didn't know he was in your stomach?!" replied Rarity. "Then...where is the chicken that did this to you?"

"COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!" cried an animal voice that didn't belong to our personified trio.

"Of course, the cock isn't here!" Rarity looked at Rainbow Dash grabbing herself as she put her sharp knife back in her shirt pocket. "It's over there!"

"DOODLE DO!" the chicken appeared behind them and spoke like a child reading a book about a dog being caught by a tiger who pigged out on kippers with Princess Fionna. "DO A DOODLE!"

"Wow, this is amazing, a talking cock!" Pinkie Pie looked at the possibly anthromorphic creature feature. "The ones that were those hotdogs in that contest were slimy and didn't talk to me at all!"

"That's because their only purpose was for you to eat them, that's all they can ever want because they're food!" Rarity discussed the meaning of edible things with the barrel of a gun as she pulled her pistol of her police uniform pants pocket. "And I have a feeling this chicken is not going to leave us the same way those hotdogs left you, you carnivorous mountain hare!"

"Don't badger Pinkie Pie, badger that chick-EEEEENNNNN!" Rainbow tried to defend Pinkie, but she got thrown off her comfortable benchwarming activity by her zombie wings, which forced to fly towards the chicken.

"COCK A DERPY DRAWING!" the chicken ran away and created some imagery as Rainbow Dash was dragged towards him flying uncontrollably.

"I would never put anything that I pulled out of your brain on paper, you monster!" Rarity chased the chicken down as she tried to shoot him with the gun.

"Wait, what are you doing Rarity?!" Pinkie Pie pursued them. "That cock is good, he could draw many things! He could even make my face look pretty without me having to sleep!"

Rarity did not listen...and the chase eventually came to a stop when the hapless ponies saw a house in the distance. The chicken and the poor, poor Rainbow Dash ran and flew into the open doors of a luxurious place that resembled a combination of Sugarcube Corner, Canterlot Castle, and Sweet Apple Acres.

"Wow..." Pinkie Pie looked on yonder as she and Rarity stared into yonder with wonder. "It's a castle mansion farm! I wonder what could be inside that farm besides a chicken!"

"These look like ruins..." Rarity noticed the elaborate structure of the house. "These could have been formed from the destruction of the castle in that landslide...and if we survived outside, maybe the others are doing even better in shelter! We have to go inside and confirm that they're alright!"

"Hooray!" Pinkie Pie was delighted. "An adventure inside our own home, only fun can await us!"

_The good-natured friends had entered the mansion_  
_Where they thought they were safe from enemy scansion_  
_No ordinary free man could have lanced them_  
_However..._


	2. Chapter 2

Descendant Friendly (Part Two): Friendship Drift!

_There is only one banisher of the good..._

"What is this mansion?" Rarity wanted to know the properties of her temporary property as she looked around the mansion they entered.

"Wow, what a place!" Pinkie placed her claims as she ran around the entire mansion that had a chance of being the place that housed their missing friends. It had two stories with the first story having a room on the left and a room on the right, a staircase bridging to a northeastern room and a northwestern room, a dining room, a bathroom, and things that were hard to describe. "It's a two story house with a kitchen, a restroom, miscellaneous objects, and it probably has our friends in it! This mansion's already even better than I expected!"

"You're a very good critic Pinkie Pie," Rarity thought about far more elaborate remarks she could've made about her disappointment with the mansion, "You said very little about this place, and yet you actually said a lot in such a scrumptiously succinct summary."

"I knew the quiet ones were always the ones with the most potential!" Pinkie Pie would continue the lack of description that described truth for the rest of her life. "And now I know that I have the potential to find our friends easily!"

"There's something even more wrong with this place than its picture to the creative mind..." Rarity thought about what was missing, as she thought about what she would do with this much space. "Where's Rainbow Dash and that filly of a chicken that deserves to be nothing more than a filet?!"

"I will fill it in for the sake of the void if I can do it..." said a familiar voice that was not reminiscient of someone who lied to their family, but of a friend...Fluttershy, standing at the top of the stairs! Rarity was confused by Fluttershy's unexpected visit as she and Pinkie climbed the staircase and an aroma of vegetables filled the air...

"It's good to see that you're alive Fluttershy," said Rarity, "but I wanted to know where Rainbow Dash was...and where that smell is coming from..."

"Don't be so rude Rarity, she just went behind her back!" Pinkie Pie turned Fluttershy around to reveal that Rainbow Dash was attached to Fluttershy's back with her zombie wings feeding off of Fluttershy's wings.

"..." Rainbow Dash said nothing in this state.

"Fluttershy!" gasped Rarity like a pilot on a highjacked plane who meant no ill will in trying to save his own hide. "For someone who's apparently never been schooled in classic horror, you sure act like a bipolar chemist! Why are you letting yourself get bitten by a zombie, you'll turn into one to!"

"Yeah Fluttershy, use your brain!" Pinkie Pie promoted a proper response to the permitted attack on Fluttershy. "Unless...you're a zombie too! Is it true? Did you betray us to any EVIL zombies? Who have you revealed this conjecture to besides us?!"

"If I am a zombie, I'm certainly conscious of it now," Fluttershy gave them the courtesy of being self-aware that she lacked mental energy in response to their accusations. "But I'm definitely on your guys' side, you're my friends. For some reason, the zombies in this place really like me. They're really shy and never come out of their resting places, but they won't hurt you guys anyways as long as you smell nice..."

"Wait...there's more zombies?!" Rarity yelled. "Oh, why is death so contagious..."

"Called it!" Pinkie Pie remembered her theory from earlier. "It's a zombie apocalypse in a mansion on a farm! And the best part is, our friends were all left behind in it to play!"

"Wait a minute..." Rarity waited as to not let the madness continue. "I don't just find it suspicious that there are no zombies wandering around this mansion during a zombie apocalypse...I also find it suspicious that a pony auspicious in the vicious dishing out of true wishes, would be able to grant a simple wish to her friends such as keeping them safe. Where are Applejack and Twilight?"

"Applejack told me that she would be in her room taking a nap, and Twilight told me she would be studying in what was her studial secret laboratory at one point." Fluttershy explained to them how Applejack and Twilight were able to discover such comfort in a place they should have never visited before, like a radio message that didn't gain any active attention from people who liked tropes and not being bored. "This place is crazy in how lovable it is!"

"I agree!" Pinkie Pie cheered, as she quite liked the terms of the great service she had already gotten from spending so little time in the mansion already. "Our friends are safe, so we can do whatever we want! The only thing better than the terms of service here is an air conditioner combined with my hair conditioner!"

"YEAH! YEAH!" the two did the chicken can-can dance, as even the harum did not lead to stuttering or second thoughts...except in conditions of Rarity.

"Something just feels wrong..." thought Rarity, "we're in a shin-quivering situation in this sham of a mansion stranded in the middle of nowhere, there's supposed to have been a zombie apocalypse, and life is crazy! Why is Fluttershy not getting the feeling that something isn't right?! She's feeling something down in her heart that she doesn't want me to find out, I know it!"

"Wait!" Fluttershy ruined the song and dance by making a pause in the rhythm. "Oh no, where is the luxurious deliciousness I was supposed to wish and confirm upon the food in the dining room?!"

"It was probably stolen!" Pinkie put the silliness on the ice temporarily with haste. "We need to find our taste in good pleasures quickly! Come on Rarity, according to the terms of translating that to your superior linguistic language, we need to go to the dining room!"

"Fine, I'll play along and help you goons smother your macaroons," Rarity wailed like an ant on a picnic with Mr. Smith's raccoon.

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy ran and leaped down the stairs with fast unfamished ambition, as Rarity waltzed down the stairs in proper dance like a vigilant gentlemanmare until the entire trio had reached the dining room. Both Rarity and Pinkie Pie were surprised to see that the dining room contained no table, no paintings on the wall, and no food, though on the floor there was a sharp knife, an interesting spread of butter, jam, artificial preservatives, and a small enigmatic bottle of vegetable spray perfume.

"This is the most tasteful place in the entire mansion," the humble Fluttershy's description was more accurate than anypony's current interpretation. "It's where all my friends are put on the choo-choo trains and the planes on the road again to meet their true purpose in life..."

"What, is this supposed to be a dining room?" this time, the unimpressed Rarity was once again not impressed with what could be seen like a pessimist. "There's no other ponies, art, or dignity, because they don't even exist in a form! There can't be any color or personality if it doesn't exist, it's so gray!"

"What, is this supposed to be a disappointment?" Pinkie Pie was (like always) delighted that the thing she was expecting to enjoy wasn't perfect, and just really fun with a lot of flaws like she expected as an optimist. "There's good people, Rarity and Fluttershy are my kind of people even though they're ponies, the fact that there's no art lets you enjoy the scenery, and the color and personality of the place has an exuberant personality! It's so roaringly happy!"

"I'm glad to see that you like it Pinkie Pie..." Fluttershy knew now that Pinkie Pie would eventually like what had to be done. "I know that you also like breakfast...and toast."

"Oh yes, I love toast!" Pinkie Pie said in tangent. "It's bred from bread (one of my favorite foods), and it's also something you get after you've gotten up at eight o' clock in a tan!"

"Well if you love getting toasted, you're going to need armor!" Fluttershy had Pinkie hold out her arm as she prepared the protection by preparing the buttered steak knife in the spread and spread the butter all over Pinkie Pie.

"Hey, why are you doing this?" rebutted the buttery Pinkie, still having some iron in her thought process. "Did I say something that offended bread? Are you trying to make me more empathetic?"

"Don't worry, the zombies aren't going to make you burst into flames!" Fluttershy debunked a scientific impossibility with mythological logic. "But for your own sake, I want you to smell nice!"

"Oh, good thinking, what if we encountered some carnivorous monster in here besides the zombies?!" Pinkie Pie thought about being courteous as to smell good after being attacked by the evil. "If I smelled bad, I don't think I'd want to survive being burned, I wouldn't want to go out any other way."

"Well, there's no other way for me..." Rarity declined even with her lack of options, as she knew for sure that Fluttershy had betrayed the police now. "You may have buttered Pinkie up, but there is no way you're pulling me into this jam!"

"It's alright Rarity, I'm not going to force you to accept my methods to alleviate your trouble," Fluttershy was as accepting of variegated opinions on life choices as she was with opinions on music. "The zombies will be down here in the dining room any minute, so you can prepare yourself for imminent danger any way you want."

"Wait..." Rarity didn't stall her change of mood. "So you're saying that you're not going to make me get wet and sticky? As in...you're not going to make me get myself dirty?"

"Of course not," Fluttershy didn't suck up to her in a way that could be felt easily. "You can coat and cover yourself any way you choose, as long as you remember to stay tasteful!"

"Yeah," the sticky Pinkie tried to make the conversation flow better as Fluttershy jammed her productively with the viscous solid, "it's not like we're going to get all fruity on you, we'll always be friends just the way we are!"

"Yes..." Rarity said with a twisted smile, as her friendship with Pinkie Pie had been twisted into something else long ago that she was now satisfied with. "I love being friends with you just the way we are...I'm going to go see if I can help my other friends, by waking them up and seeing if they're out of the laboratory yet of course! Just promise me you guys won't WASTE your lives while I'm gone!"

"We promise we won't be a waste of your time while you're not here!" Pinkie Pie was everywhere on Rarity's desire, even though that's not what Rarity really wanted. What she really wanted was the vile of vegetable spray that she grabbed and slipped in her pocket...

"You're not going to stick around?" Fluttershy was confused as to why Rarity didn't want to stick around even though she wasn't going to be jammed. "One of them is going to come down any minute for a midnight snack."

"No, I think a snacking young chop like Pinkie would be more sociable and feel more pulled into the words that could come out of their mouths..." Rarity imagined how easy the conversation would be to indulge in as she opened the door to the dining room and stepped out. "I don't even think they'd even bother to flesh out what they want to say with a boring old vegetarian like me...or an easy to make complacent herbivore like you."

"Herbivore?" Fluttershy pondered as Rarity left the dining room. "Oh no...what have I done to my own kind?"

Rarity was in her joyfully alert mind as she drunk her assured triumph. She then sprayed herself with sunflower extract spray which sprinkled in all sorts of directions on the horse who could not be swayed.

"It's so good to say what is on your mind," Rarity allayed herself as she made her way up the stairway, armed with the source of Fluttershy's veggie aroma from earlier. "Especially if it's your enemy's secrets being relayed! While those two are fooling around in the kitchen, I'll sneak upstairs and search for clues to convict that convoluting trickster Fluttershy of her treachery!"

Rarity also took a stick of gum that she had stored in her battering stick holster in case her breath began to stink and began to chew it like a goat would eat pancake mix on oatmeal day.

"And if there actually are zombies in this mansion aside from Dash's wings and that nuisance of a chicken, then good..." Rarity finally got to chew the bubblegum in a manner that reminded her of Pinkie's demise. *"Pinkie Pie went unpunished for the crime of allowing those spirits to invade Equestria for far too long!* Those zombies are going to chew that bubblegum colored freak of gray nature, and she is finally going to pay for her sins quarterfold! Her death will also be proof that Fluttershy is working for the zombies, and the zombies won't particularly like eating an herb evicting mouth-sore like me, giving me the opportunity to slip by them and give Fluttershy a pink slip that'll fire her from every work she's doing..."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: *You must analyze the reading of Celestia's Story Spirit if you want to understand what Rarity means*

"Breaking the fourth wall from the left..." Rarity grinded and swallowed the gum as she went to upstairs room on the left. "If only your punishers had four stomachs Pinkie..."

As Rarity thought about the amount and the kind of acid it would take to torment a creature such as Pinkie Pie, the door opened and a corroded creature appeared...it was a now part-zombie Applejack wearing pajamas!

"What the...Applejack, you're alive?!" Rarity jumped back in shock as she noticed that Applejack was alive, but not in one piece as the left side of her body was a zombie. "But you're a mere part of your former self...that means that there is a zombie apocalypse!"

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh..." Applejack moaned and groaned now that she was a ghost of her former self. "Must feed the brains..."

"Just calm your nerves..." Rarity lost her appetite out of fear, but not her mind as Applejack shut the bedroom door. "Thanks to the scent of that spray, I'm just veggies to her, and I'm also her pal! She won't hurt me..."

Rarity's analysis was spot-on, but it also put a spot on her record of good judgement. Applejack's right pony side recognized Rarity's face, but her left zombie side smelled the aroma of the vegetable spray around Rarity and viewed her as a vegetable.

"Vegetable...beautiful...vegetable friend..." Applejack's mouth watered as she embraced Rarity like she would something that couldn't find the root of what she was doing.

"What...what are you...AAAAAHHHHH!" Rarity couldn't ask what Applejack was doing, for she was cut off by her own scream from Applejack biting into her left arm and turning it into a zombie.

"Police pony came today..." Applejack gave her teeth a rest from resting in Rarity's soldier to speak as Rarity took the opportunity to shove her off. "Beautiful face gave me orders so get a rest with her...get rest then tasty...rest...make tasty..."

"No...I'll never rest with you...YOU WON'T MAKE ME INTO A MORSEL AT A FUNERAL!" Rarity pulled out her gun and shot Applejack in the head several times, and then tried to hit her in the head with her police club, but Applejack was undeterred. She tried to search her pockets for her knife, but it was missing, so she had to forget the graveyard as she gave up on life. There was only thing left to do...

"AAAAAIIIIIEEEEE!" Rarity screamed, shutting her eyes and sitting up on her four legs to represent that even though she was going to die a cowardly death, she would have stood against trouble with all arms, even if it couldn't be seen. Things only got worse for Rarity though when Applejack came towards her and accidentally stabbed herself in the heart on Rarity's horn, which was sharper than a dull pencil whose dull side was worn out from being chewed, bent, and having to erase things.

"Ooooohhhhh...taste makes hurt...not once...but twice..." Applejack got a taste of her own injury again, as her heart was not broken but stabbed. Her heart was stuck to Rarity's horn and spraying little poison arrows of blood on Rarity's eyes, as she opened them to give a final heartless glare as she died, but she was too late.

"No, it's already happened, I'm dead!" Rarity saw her own death with her blood-shot bloodshot eyes as her red retinas were filled with redness. "This is what death feels like, MY BLOOD CRIES OUT TO ME FROM THE GROUND AND ALL OF MYSELF!"

Rarity ran around the hall screaming with Applejack spilling blood over all of the mansion's floor, and eventually ran into the closed door like a hemophilia-inflicted vampire who saved his friends from being crushed by a wall of flesh, but couldn't reflect the power of friendship in times of good weather.

"I have never felt so physically dead..." Rarity couldn't spend one more minute with a broken heart as her friend's heart spilled the last of its blood on her. "I feel...warm."

All the bloodshed on Rarity's skin she couldn't see and on her eyes made her feel hotter than she normally is in her own view. She fell unconscious as a figure walked up the stairs and loomed over the sight.

Later that alternate sight...

Later in the night, an alternate sight could be seen in the eyes of the awoken Rarity...all sorts of varieties of frozen meat around her.

"No...no...it can't be..." Rarity whimpered as she couldn't move her arms and legs under all the meat that was on them. "That zombie was a serial killer!"

"Serial killer?!" laughed a familiar voice that was revealed to belong to Pinkie Pie as she pulled the meat from Rarity's skin. "There's no serial killer Rarity, the only victims of Applejack getting up from a nap were the numbers of meat we had to use to preserve you properly so that you wouldn't get attacked by a zombie again!"

"Again?!" Rarity snapped, realizing that she was lying down in the main hall back from where she and Pinkie first started in the mansion. "I wouldn't have gotten attacked for the first time if you had just come to my rescue! There were gunshots, sounds of screaming and violence, and a sweet, innocent mare who thought she was the victim of it all! Why didn't you or Fluttershy come to help me?!"

"We did, just after it all happened!" proclaimed Pinkie Pie, proud of how she and Fluttershy had helped their friend. "You see, Fluttershy thought that the reason you were screaming so loud was because you were being eaten by a zombie, so when the screaming stopped and you were eaten, she was going to use the leftover remnants of what was left of you to make you into something tasty so that you would recover happy! And don't even get me started on how relieved she was when she saw how much meat you still were!"

"So that's it..." Rarity discovered the source of Fluttershy's betrayal. "Fluttershy is in this evil plot out of some sick twisted love for my looks...for my appearances in both playing along and carrying out her plans! Well I know just how to play along and carry things out with that serial killer now..."

"Come on Rarity, I know Fluttershy's acting weird, but she's not a serial killer!" Pinkie Pie stood up for Fluttershy. "If she was, I would be a lot angrier right now, because I am the indispensable captain of crunching numbers! Not to mention my ancestors were really nice pirates!"

Just then, Fluttershy came downstairs from the northeastern second floor room singing a tune. She no longer had the horrified-to-stoicism Rainbow Dash gnawing on her wings with her zombie wings, her wings were now bone wings completely deprived of flesh and blood, and she was holding a grilled aquamarine cheese sandwich on a paper plate.

"Send the witch! Send the witch! Staker's favorite man!  
Sand me that witch as fast as you can!  
Burn her, and roast her, and toast her with glee!  
Then put some sandpaper on her post for RD and me!" is what the happy pegasus sang as she came down the stairs and met her friends. "Hi guys! We're back, and Rainbow Dash is cured of her zombie wings now! All I had to do was my job, I made her into a yummy sandwich!"

"Wow Fluttershy, that's very scrumptious!" Rarity played along when Fluttershy showed her the Rainbow Dash sandwich that was appealing in the way that it oozed goo, reminding her of crushed tuna, crushed eggs, and crushed jam. "Rainbow Dash looks so good, I'm not even going to ask where she is!"

"Wait...what happened to your wings?!" Pinkie Pie was suspicious as she saw the sandwich and Fluttershy's bony wings. "What happened to Rainbow Dash?!"

"She's a sandwich Pinkie!" Fluttershy was proud of her work. "I went to the right wing of the second floor to see if there was any medicine in my refrigerator of household appliances that would cure Rainbow Dash without amputation, but the problem worked itself out when Rainbow Dash got off my back and set off a trap in the living room of the right wing! For some reason, she grabbed a shotgun from the fridge, and when she went into the living room and turned the lights off the ceiling fell and turned her into a Rainbow Dash sandwich! All I had to do was wrap her in grass, give her to my friends, put her in bread, and fry her to fulfill her memento's wish!"

"Wait...that's no way to make a pony into a sandwich, Fluttershy!" Pinkie made an objection. "That way will kill you! Why are you not telling us the truth about Rainbow Dash, we're friends! Rarity, even you have to back me up on this one!"

"Don't listen to Pinkie, Fluttershy, she's just jealous!" Rarity knew that envy was very dangerous even out of concern. "But I'm not...because I know I'm better than you even though you're brilliant at deceiving people!"

"Um...thank you!" Fluttershy felt bad for being good. "And Pinkie, I was just..."

"Your talent is unrivaled...in a way that turns me on!" Rarity's words were very true as she tried to trick Fluttershy. "Why don't we go to where Applejack died and take the safety off our scissors..."

Fluttershy dropped the plate and the sandwich as everypony was silent, like the number one when it found out that no one existed other than him on a top five.

"Rarity, have you boiled your brain and lost your favorite brand of cocoa mix?!" Pinkie wondered. "Running with unsafe scissors in a zombie apocalypse is not safe!"

"Uh...Rarity, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked. "Maybe burying you in meat to cure that zombie arm had side effects..."

"Oh, I'll bury you in meat..." Rarity paused and took a look at her arm. "Hey, wait a..."

Fluttershy was right...her arm was no longer a zombie from Applejack's bite...and from the way she was acting despite just playing along made it certain that there were side effects.

Uh heh heh..." Rarity chuckled nervously. "Sorry...what I meant was, do you want to go to Applejack's bedroom and get undressed if you know what I mean?"

"That sounds wonderful!" Fluttershy thought that was a far more reasonable request. "I want to get out of this sweaty police uniform! Hey Pinkie, can you please watch Rainbow Dash while we're gone?"

"On the life of a panicking tree's lute..." Pinkie got serious as she grabbed the sandwich off the floor, feeling something wasn't right.

"Heh heh heh..." Rarity thought with a laugh as she and Fluttershy went upstairs to Applejack's room laughing together. "Looks like you're going down first after all Fluttershy..."

"Rarity has never acted this weird before...not even that one time when I put candy bells in her chocolate cake!" Pinkie Pie had not even begun to laugh, as a conflict was about to begin. "I'm going to get down to the root of this if it's the last thing I do!"

Pinkie Pie took a bite of the sandwich in lieu of her new serious attitude, and got a goofily delighted grin on her face.

"Hey, this is really amazing!" she shouted, having no idea.

_Rarity and Pinkie Pie had their own plans now_  
_But escaping from the mansion, they did not know how_  
_Even though they think they know what to do_  
_They do not realize that they are on the path to Nomu_

_The two are soon to be in two._

The Ending of Part Two.


	3. Chapter 3

Descendant Friendly (Part Three)- Life Return!

_There is only one returner of the fear..._

Far away from Pinkie Pie in Applejack's bedroom, Applejack's corpse was being tucked in a bed by Fluttershy.

"Please go to bed now, it's time to hush and be quiet Applejack..." put Fluttershy Applejack to bed for good in the kindest way possible. "Alright, now it's time for that change of mine..."

"I'm very sorry for being the place where Applejack stupidly killed herself..." faked tears Rarity like a giant cat that had a car run into him when he fell into the road after overdosing on Viagra. "Can you ever forgive her?"

"I do..." knew Fluttershy what would happen if the actions were the same and she and Applejack were reversed. "And for that, I forgive you for what she did and her."

"Excellent!" Rarity placed the past ahead of her actions, for she was only pretending to be forgiven. "Now, it's time to put our blood, sweat, and tears that are in the form of our clothing in the past..."

"No need to cover it up they say!" Fluttershy agreed. She liked endorsing advice as she got ready to unbutton her shirt, but was stopped as was Rarity stopped her by wrapping her hooves around her chest.

"Why don't you allow me to unbutton it for you?" Rarity was ready to execute her plan, not to continue any more needless yap.

"Uh...Rarity, I appreciate you treasuring this moment..." Fluttershy felt that this Rarity of a friend wasn't being a comfortable jewel.

"Don't worry," Rarity comforted her as she unbuttoned her police shirt with her telekinetic magic, "I'm not going to garot your vital chicken organs!"

"Um...I know you're not a neckhunter Rarity," Fluttershy nervously complimented Rarity as Rarity premeditated murder by secretly taking her police gun out of her shirt pocket. "You would never think about choking my chicken!"

"I'd never suffocate you..." Rarity pointed the gun at Fluttershy's heart and shot her. "WITH LOVE THAT IS! I'd do it any other way any day!"

Fluttershy stumbled back like she had just been shot in the heart a different way, like an heir's arrow that Cupid gave him in exchange for making his father highly allergic to boisonberries as she fumbled dangerously close to the window.

"No...I trusted you!" Fluttershy shouted out of fear and love. "Why are you being so cowardly to me?"

"You were the one who got scared..." Rarity taunted Fluttershy for quivering at her potential death. "A traitorous coward doesn't deserve to be strangled...he deserves a far more shameful death!"

Rarity stuck to her word as she shot Fluttershy in the heart again, and she fell out the window knowing that she would die a horrible death from knowing that her friend killed her.

"I failed my mission..." said Fluttershy, who laid on the grass fields coughing up blood as a mist rolled by. "Sorry guys...I couldn't make everypony delicious, I failed to fulfill my purpose in life. I am a bun in the oven that has exploded before it could come out...I'm all over the place..."

"I SEE YOU ON LYING ON THE FLOOR ALL BY YOURSELF, AND I'M LIKE OH YEAH!" Rarity was very pleased with herself when she looked out the broken window and saw the lonely Fluttershy. However, the mist slowly dissipated and she saw the things that Fluttershy worked for...seven cows surrounding her in a circle.

"So you sold your fellow officers out to cows?!" Rarity guffawed. "Looks like I won this battle before it even started Fluttershy!"

"No Rarity...we win." Fluttershy gave Rarity a foreboding glare. "Even though I lost, I will still fulfill the true dream of all living things, TO BECOME ONE! Goodbye..."

Fluttershy ate as much grass as she could off the ground, and then laid her arms and legs out. The cows used their razor-sharp teeth to tear her limb from limb and eat her, shaving off all the years of her existence until she was nothing but hair.

"...At least that was ironic." Rarity felt weak. "Because it looks like the consumer became the manager of the farmer's market."

Unfortunately, Rarity was right. As the cows boasted their sharp teeth at her, she knew they could easily kill her. They were no joke, as they were tough customers in every sense.

"Okay, heh heh..." Rarity laughed sheepishly, backing away from the window. "Well, it's in a policewoman's policy to search for clues in a place of suspicious activity, so I'll just be going..."

Rarity tried to run out of the bedroom, but the door shut on its own as the cows began to moo. Rarity didn't know, but upon hearing that ill-begotten sound that rang deeply into the ears like the voice of a man who was new to singing, her life would be changed forever...

"Come on you stupid thing!" Rarity used her magic to try to pull and turn the knob. "Start! Start! Start stopping being annoying, and open, damn it!"

Her efforts were futile, opening the stubborn knob was not an action as simple as pulling a lever. Things only got worse as Rarity heard the cows chanting from outside.

"PARTING...PARTING...IS ONLY KNOWN IN PARTS...PARTING...PARTING...IS ONLY KNOWN IN PARTS." is what they spoke as creeping creatures creeped out of the ground in an undead form...zombie ponies! Rarity relaxed her body against the door in disturbing terror.

"No...it can't be...there is a zombie apocalypse!" Rarity felt everything becoming twisted as zombies with flesh that was undecayed and perfect appeared from every spot on the ground and surrounded the mansion. "Fluttershy wasn't lying...she was the one keeping the zombies from killing us! It's my fault that what little left of my life is doomed!"

Meanwhile, downstairs during Pinkie's investigation...

Pinkie Pie was investigating downstairs in the meantime, but was getting nowhere. She had searched the dining room, all across the main hall, and everywhere Rarity had been, but had found nothing.

"It's hopeless, I've searched every which way but up in this place, but I'm not progressing forward at all!" Pinkie Pie was feeling exhausted. "Maybe if I had some brain food, I could knock a sense of sense into my skull!"

Pinkie Pie realized that she was still holding the Rainbow Dash sandwich she had bitten into earlier in her hooves, and decided to finish it.

"Wow, this is good!" Pinkie introduced Rainbow Dash to her mouth. "Rainbow Dash didn't use to have great taste, but she's pretty insightful now!"

After Pinkie ate all of the sandwich though, she came to a horrifying realization...

"Wait a second..." Pinkie realized that that bread had more life in it than normal. "Rainbow Dash didn't taste that great...so why did her sandwich taste delicious?"

Pinkie Pie had thoroughly licked Rainbow Dash in the many successful pranks she pulled on her, and knew what Rainbow Dash tasted like. At last, she finally remembered what Fluttershy said earlier, and knew what was wrong.

"No...she really did it..." Pinkie recalled Fluttershy's comment about making Rainbow Dash into a yummy sandwich. "She actually killed Rainbow Dash and made her delicious! AND I ATE HER! I'M A CANNIBAL, I ATE MY OWN FRIEND!"

As Pinkie Pie cursed herself, the front door burst open and the zombies from outside entered the mansion!

Back at Applejack's bedroom...

Rarity was still lying at the door, wiping the sweat from her face as pony zombies tried to climb the walls.

"Calm down..." Rarity tried to alleviate her fears as pegasus zombies tried to fly up to the bedroom, but failed as their zombie wings took control of them and caused them to fly against the outside wall. "As long as they're so far below me in every sense of the saying, there's no way they'll ever get to where I am..."

Rarity was right, and the zombies failed to get to where she was, so they went home. The home that is the mansion, as zombie Changelings arose from the grave and transformed themselves into living pegasi and unicorns that could control their actions! The living unicorns teleported the rest of the zombies to the bedroom, and the living pegasi flew through the window.

"NO! NO! NO!" Rarity shrieked as the Changelings turned back into Changelings and surrounded her.

Downstairs...

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash..." Pinkie apologized as the zombies grabbed her and prepared to sink their teeth into her. "I should've been more empathetic...now I'm toast."

Upstairs...

"I'm sorry history..." Rarity apologized to the new generation of mindless creatures that would miss a mind like hers very much, as the zombies prepared to eat her and tear her to shreds until there was nothing left. "My dynasty is merely going to be something to be dined upon..."

As Upstairs Downstairs ended, and the zombies sunk their teeth into both of the horses simultaneously...they were...DISGUSTED.

"MEAT...IT'S MEAT!" they hurled with vomit. "SHE'S NOT A VEGETABLE, SHE WAS ONCE ONE OF OUR OWN!"

In fear, all of the zombies on the first floor ran out of the mansion, and all of the zombies on the second floor jumped out of the window, landing headfirst on their wings and horns. The cows looked on the situation with disgruntlement, as the zombies were out of there faster than oars on an emotionally distant sea sponge who didn't want to eat any more food at a lunar eclipse celebration.  
"Zombies...dislike...MEAT?!" the two both came to the same conclusion, as they finally realized the reason why Fluttershy was trying to make them taste delicious earlier...delectable meat is the most rotten vegetable!

"So Fluttershy wasn't playing around...she really was just trying to protect us..." Pinkie began to cry. "SHE DID ALL THAT FOR RAINBOW DASH AND I ACCUSED HER OF BEING A LIAR! I'M THE WORST FRIEND EVER!"

"So Fluttershy was just fooling around..." Rarity gloated at the cows. "Aiding the enemy while also working for another enemy, who in their right mind would ever do that?"

The cows looked angry and hurt as Rarity insulted their leader.

"It looks like we're not vegetables after all!" Rarity laughed and continued to taunt the cows who had learned that they were actually carnivorous. "We're far better than your average meal! So how are you going to eat us now, you pathetic excuses for serial killers?!"

The cows got in a circle and began a new chant.

"NEW SHOW...NEW SHOW...ENTER CREATURE COMFORTS..." they hummed as electricity started to gather from the bedroom's electrical outlets, and the dining room downstairs was becoming decorated with paintings representing new life. "NEW SHOW...NEW SHOW...SHOW THEM DISCOMFORT."

"What...you have another thing to show me?!" Rarity felt like she was in a disturbing sitcom as she ran to the door and tried to disturb whatever presence was keeping the door shut. "Open you waste of shit! This room is an idiot box made of walls and a floor, LET ME OUT!"

After many attempts to open the door it finally flew open, but just as a bat flew and hit Rarity in the face, knocking her unconscious.

Meanwhile again...

Meanwhile again was the repeating of Pinkie's transitory presence. She had cried so much that there was water all over the lobby's floor, and she was praising the fact that she was mortal.

"RAINBOW DASH IS CRYING!" Pinkie Pie blamed herself as she saw what she had done. "CRYING OUT FROM ME TO BE SET FREE FROM FATE'S CRUEL HOOVES!"

Just then, the zombie chicken from earlier walked in the main room from the dining room, holding a paintbrush and notepad. He had shown that he was actually an ambitious artist, as he had drawn portraits of eggs in the dining room. However, he soon slipped on the water, and broke his right leg.

"YOU!" Pinkie shouted when she noticed that her water broke the chicken. "YOU DID THAT TO YOURSELF BECAUSE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T TURNED DASH'S WINGS INTO ZOMBIES, LESS THINGS WOULD'VE HAPPENED AND WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS AT ALL!"

"DOO DOO!" the chicken replied as he got the paintbrush and paper and started to paint something.

"W-what are you doing?" Pinkie didn't realize that the chicken was going to follow up his insult of her analysis by drawing a motivational portrait.

"DOODLE DONE!" the chicken proudly showed Pinkie his painting of her hugging Big Macintosh, which Pinkie Pie liked very much.

"Aww..." Pinkie said sweetly. "That is so...AAAAAHHHHH!"

Pinkie had to compliment the lovely painting with her scream of terror, as she was abruptly pulled away from the floor by an unseen force. The force threw her up the stairs which turned into a slide that sent her under the second floor window, which turned out to be a secret passage leading on Big Macintosh!

"WOW!" Big Macintosh exclaimed as Pinkie landed on him in an uncomfortable position right in the secret room. "Don't hit yourself on the way to me!"

In the northeastern room...

In the northeastern room, the unconscious Rarity awakened to where she had been taken to.

"Oh..." Rarity's head was in pain as what was inside it moved her to stand up. "My head is in pain...it's like the ceiling fell on me in my sleep..."

Rarity looked around her and was surprised to see that the room had no ceiling...it was a small compressed room that was covered in debris and was topless in a way that you could view the sky and the room if you fell from above. There was also a bat dressed in a baseball player's uniform lying on the floor like it had fallen down after getting a bad pitch through the sky.

"Wait a minute..." Rarity picked up the bat by the tail and remembered exactly what kind of bat hit her. "You chuck of deciduous wood! You're the one who hit me on the way out through that door!"

"Ah, you have good memory and seek vengeance..." the bat awakened and began to speak. "Unfortunately, your days are numbered, just like that mountain Chrysalis ordered to be towed!"

The bat bit Rarity's right arm and flew from the imprisonment of her hooves as she grabbed her arm in pain. As he flew all the way up to the where the room should have ended from the start, he revealed his true form, a vampiric pig!

"You're a pig that can...talk?!" Rarity couldn't believe it as she gazed up. "I thought creatures like you couldn't exist until the day that pigs could fly!"

"And I am the living proof of that day!" the pig scoffed at her as he pulled an electric cigarette and a lighter of his vampiric robe. "The day Chrysalis destined for you to die!"

"How do you know who Chrysalis is?!" Rarity shouted. "Why would a pig like her have associations with a swine like you?!"

"Why don't you ask your rainbow friend who she killed?!" the pig replied. "I'll send you straight to rest to meet her!"

"Oh yeah, with vhwat?!" Rarity covered her mouth in shock of realizing that she was developing an accent...a distinct accent. The one that made her discover that the only vat that she would be drinking from soon would be the one that only makes flames grow stronger.

"Vat's right!" the pig had her licked. "I bit you so that you would turn into a vampire! Now, you will be vulnerable to all sorts of things..."

"Vhwell I guess we're not evenly matched anymore..." Rarity knew she was far more vulnerable than a lot of other ponies knew.

"Far from it..." the pig grinned menacingly at Rarity as he lit the electric cigarette on fire with the lighter. "Smoking isn't just a hobby for me..."

"It vhwould be more than a hobby for me if jobs allowed it..." the reason Rarity didn't smoke was because her work was at home. And there was no place like work, and her family lives there!

"Well I have a job that allows it, assassination!" the pig revealed his true career as well. "The smoking is not for me, IT'S FOR YOU!"

Suddenly, as the pig waved his electrical cigarette in the air, beams of electricity started to come from the parts of the walls just slightly above the floor. Rarity gasped as she looked around her environment again. There was something she didn't notice earlier because of all the debris...where the room should have ended at the lowest point were electrical outlets! In fear, Rarity ran for the door.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Rarity tried to open the door, but once again, it was futile because it was locked.  
"It's too late...you're a vampire and you'll die by the most basic weakness all vampires have..." the pig dropped the electric cigarette and lit the electricity emanating from the outlets on fire. "DEATH!"

Rarity showed her fangs to the door by trying to claw at it with her hooves to no avail. The electrical fire was made out of electricity so that it wouldn't give off smoke and hurt the pig, but it still had the element of fire in it!

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Rarity screamed as she was electrocuted alive and got some burns. "There must be some bing that I van search for to fly out of bere faster than a fly! But vwhat?"

Rarity looked up at the vampire pig and saw him laughing at the very fact that she would be burned alive in the most painful way possible, with burns slowly developing on the fire replacing her skin. She used her vampire brain to suck up the knowledge that the reason the pig wasn't in a precarious position despite being a vampire too was because he wasn't in the fire!

"Vhwa vhwa vhwa..." chortled Rarity as she surrounded herself with a magical blue aura using her horn, and levitated up to where the pig was using her vampire strength. "Vampires can fly, but vampire unicorns can float AND fly! Should've thought about that Sherlock!"

The pig continued to jig at her and jogged his fist into Rarity's stomach. Rarity clutched herself in pain as the pig drop kicked her through the roof and into the kitchen adjacent from the electric torture room.

"Hey, what's on the floor, Dr. Watson?" the pig inspected Rarity's injured body. "I'm starving waiting for that GRILLED MEAT!"

This time, the pig grabbed a torch out of his vampire cloak, and threw it through the hole in the roof. It landed on Rarity, burning her alive once again with its power.

"AAAAAHHHHH! My life is flashing before my eyes!" Rarity was in tremendous pain with the light shown in her face from the torch flashlight.

"Vat's it!" Rarity stood up and broke the barrel of the flashlight by stepping on it. "I'm tired of being stepped on and pushed over like vat! Vat pig will pay!"

Rarity looked around the room for something to fight back with, and saw the perfect thing...the refrigerator.

"Heh heh...Fluttershy said there was a shotgun in there..." Rarity rushed to the fridge with menacing intent. "Vhwo knows vhwatother heavy-duty weapons are in there?"

"Hiding in an arsenal will not save you!" the pig took a cane out of his cloak. He then pulled a sword out of it, brandishing a silver sword brandished and arsoned not with fire, but with electricity.

"There's nowhere to hide, and there's nowhere fun to run!" the pig declared like a complacent hero who lost the buttons to his shirt at the cornerstone of a warrior's grave. "It's time for you to be well done!"

The pig flew through the hole in the roof and saw Rarity brandishing a grin, as she had brandished a shield for herself. The fridge, which she was suplexing against her chest using her vampire strength.

"Fool! You think that will save you from a fate no more timely than overcooked eggs?!" the pig shouted as the tip of the sword gained an electrical charge. "I know everything about this room and about that fridge, lest you forget that I am mad but mad northeast!"

The pig's sword borrowed the electrical power from the room's electrical outlets, and he swung the sword at the defenceless Rarity's shield in an attempt to end this unfair fencing match. Unfortunately for him, this was all part of Rarity's plan. To hold the fridge, she had to unplug it, and when the pig tried to attack, she plugged it back in with her telekinetic magic! To his shock, the pig's sword bounced off the shield he tried to cut through, as Rarity's fridge had absorbed the electrical magic of the household outlets!

"HA HA HA HA!" Rarity got the first laugh this exchange. "I didn't forget, I just didn't find it necessary to take note of. Unlike you, I don't try to write Hamlet with my strategies, I TRY TO MAKE OMELETS!"

With that, Rarity threw the refrigerator at the vampiric pig, flying him back and crushing him against the wall. The refrigerator fell off against the wall, and landed on the floor. The door fell open, revealing all sorts of weapons, power tools, knives, and kitchen supplies.

"Heh heh...I thought with all those weapons in there, the fridge vwhould be an even more dangerous weapon than all the weapons put together..." Rarity was clever once again. "Vhwo knew that you were really a worthless tool..."

As the vampiric Rarity turned her back and walked to the door that led out of the northeast room, she failed to realize that she was walking away from the truth... She didn't notice that there was no blood on the wall from where the pig was squished, but she probably should have noticed that green Changeling goo had made its way into the fridge, and got inside...a miniature-sized ChrysaliS' Descendant'S Super Speedy Sausage Suckage Sev-6000! Rarity turned around out of curiosity and saw that she had to question her reason.

"VHWOO KNEW?!" the goo shouted from inside the machine as the machine came out of the fridge. "NO...VHWOO DO!"  
"You..." Rarity was incredulous, as she now saw that the pig warrior was now a giant string of sausages! "IT VHWAS YOU! HAM LET THE DOGS OUT!"

"AND DOGS ARE WOLFING YOU DOWN, BECAUSE THEY GOT YOUR TONGUE!" the sausage pig smiled with an evil smile that he donned himself with inside of him.

Rarity tried to run, but the sausages were wrapped around her chest and suspended her hooves like they were gelatin. She tried to bite through the sausages with her vampire fangs, but was aghast at what was inside the sausage...blood. Liquid-like, moist, frightenly blood-red blood splashed all over the helpless vampire's face. She was disgusted when some of it even got in her mouth.

"All my blood was drained in the process of my vampiric mutation, that's why I always keep it in that sausage grinder..." the pig remembered what he had to go through in the laboratory. "Unlike you, That was the sacrifice that was made so me and all of Equestria's residents could become Changelings..."

"You're a monster..." Rarity spoke the truth to the monstrous demon. "HOW IS THIS ALL POSSIBLE?!"

"Very well then..." the pig offered the truth in response to the truth. "I'll explain it to you before I kill you..."

"Long ago...the royal palace of Equestria had fallen. Si-seven years ago, Chrysalis was defeated by six heroes who called themselves...The Police. The price paid in exchange for Chrysalis' defeat was dreadful though...many residents of Equestria were turned into monsters...by the hooves of the lone survivor of the castle falling, one of the six heroes who was acting as a double agent...Chrysalis."

"TO-TO-TO-TOO TWO OF THEM?!" Rarity was as shocked as a board game company that was puzzled when they learned that they owned a monopoly on too many things. "But there is only one Chrysalis!"

"No...we are all Chrysalis...EVERY CREATURE MUST BE CHRYSALIS..." the pig flashed back to life before Chrysalis. "You may already know that the gracious alicorn princess who created this universe...was not Celestia. That was Chrysalis, who was once in the form of a celestial being. Before life existed in Equestria, she created trees, and she poured all of her spirit into creating a tree that would give birth to all of the ponies and farm animals in Equestria. To make the tree grow every creature on its branches, she poured all of her blood into the tree's bark, in the form of a mysterious goo. The spirit tree came to life and created all of the ponies and farm animals into flesh and blood as planned, all at the sacrifice of Chrysalis' blood and good spirit."

Unfortunately...  
"Unfortunately, but that sad fact was about to get sadder because Chrysalis' evil spirit took over and turned her into an evil insect monster! She came to earth and started killing all of the ponies, her beautiful creations, the FRIENDS WHO WOULD ONE DAY BE HER DESCENDANTS! And she did not stop there, she used her evil magic to turn all the farm animals into monsters, bloodless fiends who were forced to bury all of the dead ponies in the ground, so that vegetables would be grown in place of living creatures..."

"That is so sad..." Rarity sniffled, crying over the fact that it would be impossible for her to exist in a world that had a start like this. "WAIT A MINUTE, THEN WHY ARE WE STILL HERE?! PONIES HAVE BEEN AROUND SINCE AS LONG AS TIME HAS BEEN RECORDED!"

"There's more to a tragic story than a sad ending...the rest is history." the pig backed up his statement about how an apocalypse at the beginning of time was historically accurate. "Vegetables weren't the only food that was grown, so were trees that produced fruit! Both the fruit and vegetable combined were so aromatic, delicious, and sinewy, they woke up the zombies from their graves just so they could have a taste! It cured the rotten flesh on the pony zombies and restored them to their original form, because it technically came from them! Fully rejuvenated, the once-pony zombies teamed up with the farm animals to exterminate one bad insect...Chrysalis was killed by her own creations. In exchange for the help, the ponies gave the farm animal monsters ownership of the fields of vegetation, where they could eat as much vegetation as they wanted to restore the blood in their bloodstream and turn back into normal animals. Only one more thing had to be done to resolve the problem though...the ponies and animals were still Chrysalis' children...if they were ever to obtain a spirit of pure evil, they would turn into Chrysalis and repeat the tragedy! So Equestria was founded on love and peace and remained that way, making it the perfect place for two true celestial beings, Celestia and Luna, to govern over."

"But wait...I've seen pure evil." Rarity remembered all her encounters with the rockiest and most chaotic of foes. "...It was all just Chrysalis taking different forms?!"

The pig began to laugh very menacingly...in a pernicious, wicked, and somewhat deranged way.

"VHWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" he couldn't contain the laughter in his meat stick anymore. "NOW YOU KNOW! I AM CHRYSALIS! ALL OF THIS WAS STAGED, CAREFULLY AND YET SIMPLY ELABORATED! CHRYSALIS WAS AN ALL-KNOWING DEITY WHO CREATED THE UNIVERSE, FOOL! SHE KNEW THAT SHE WOULD TURN EVIL WHEN SHE GAVE HER GOOD SPIRIT TO CREATE THE WORLD, SHE KNEW THAT HER CREATIONS WOULD COME BACK TO LIFE AND DESTROY HER, SHE KNEW THAT SHE COULDN'T STOP SIX HEROES NO MATTER WHAT FORM SHE TOOK, BUT SHE DID IT ANYWAYS TO GIVE YOU A FALSE SENSE OF SECURITY! SHE LOST TO YOU ON PURPOSE TWICE IN HER PURE FORM, ALL SO THIS COULD ALL BE PLANNED SEVEN YEARS LATER!"

"S...sick...you si-SEVEN YEARS?!" Rarity shouted at the top of her aching chest. "We've been outside this disgrace of a mansion for SEVEN YEARS?!"

"Not outside...INSIDE." the pig replied. "Just before the landslide destroyed the palace and knocked you into a coma, the double agent transformed into Chrysalis and flew you and your friends to the middle of nowhere. There, she had the help from a beautiful pony to build a secret laboratory under a mansion on a farm. They kept you all alive, and used science to mutate all the farm animals back to their bloodless fiend forms. You were completely fooled into thinking that you were just outside the landslide...but really, you were just slowly sliding away from the truth..."

"I've certainly not slid away from the truth that you talk too much..." Rarity meant this in every sense of the matter. "And I'm certainly glad that the truth hurts, because I'd be lying to myself if I said I had to stand here forever and listen to you! I'll escape from this hellhole of condemned property if it hurts me!"

Rarity sunk her vampire fangs into the sausage and sucked the blood out, tolerating the disgusting taste all the way, but as the pig shriveled into a husk of sausage skin, he laughed being undeterred.

"Drink me all you want!" the arid pig taunted. "The blood isn't even mine, I just borrowed it from the laboratory! As long as I'm a vampire and I have Chrysalis' goo, I won't die! The only way to be rid of me for good is to alter my goo into a form that's not of a pig!"

"...For such a happy assassin, you'd be a terrible jigsaw puzzle designer!" Rarity felt this was getting way too easy, like doing yoga that hurt the feelings of a dojo master, as those moves sure can drag on. "You're giving me all the answers, all I have to do now is search the fridge for something!"

"No, DON'T!" the pig shouted desperately as Rarity went to the fridge, opened it, and found something interesting. "NOT THE COFFEE MACHINE! NOT THE COFFEE MACHINE!"

Rarity stopped as she was picking up a saucepan that she thought would get the sausage cooked by beating it.

"...You're suicidal aren't you?!" Rarity almost gave herself a heart attack at the shock of this stupidity. "Don't worry, I feel sorry for you. I won't bake on you, I'll just hash you like the scent of brown coffee being prepared for a candy salesman!"

Rarity opened up the coffee machine, emptied the blood from her fangs in the water reservoir, and put a dry filter filled with grinded coffee inside the part where the water goes.

"NNNNNOOOOO!" the pig screamed as Rarity carried the skin that was him and dumped it into the filter.

"You could've been as dangerous as a meat-cleaving hammer..." Rarity shut the lid of the machine. "Turns out you're just a meat-collecting sausage fest!"

Rarity turned on the on button, and off to work was the machine. The pig broke fast, as he was made into something different than him, coffee. Rarity had finally finished dealing with him, and raced down the hall to get back to the northwestern room.

"Those cows better start coughing up details!" Rarity proclaimed. "I'm the reason Fluttershy is now gone, but that doesn't mean it's a lost cause! There's a chance she wasn't purely evil!"

"But it's impossible for me not to be purely evil..." Rarity's friend said as she opened the northwestern door. It was Applejack, and she turned into Chrysalis! Rarity stopped dead in her tracks.

"I knew it..." Rarity gave Applejack a glare. "It wasn't Fluttershy...you were the double agent!"

"You knew all along...that's why you killed me first, and all while pretending to be completely helpless..." Applejack/Chrysalis liked Rarity's version of the tale. "Fluttershy was working for me while trying to help you, but she was not a double agent...I was the true double agent, working for EVERYONE."

"The pig told me all about the plan..." Rarity explained. "But there was one crucial thing he left out of his story...motive. What is your ultimate goal?"

"I think if I had to choose...it would be to make everyone just like me..." Chrysalis was a narcissistic and misanthropodic insect. "But it is too late for that...FOR YOU!"

Just then, the ceiling collapsed, as a tornado fell through the roof! It was a tornado of milk, and it was making the room become sliced like Switzerland air!

"No...I'll make you...rest for this Chrysalis...I...promise..." Rarity made her important promise as she was starting to fall asleep...

The plan of the villain is creating her bliss  
This plan makes Chrysalis seem amiss  
Without her descendants, she would be lonely  
She is her own ancestor, but if only...

The Ending of Part Three.

The two are in two, but there is only one...


	4. Chapter 4

Descendant Friendly (Part Four): Peace Farewell!

_There is only one wanderer of the sky..._

Many sky-heights below...

Many heights of the night sky below, Rarity was asleep. The cows tornado crashing through the ceiling and sending her down many floors below to the basement was a glass of warm milk she didn t want, as having it dropped on her had knocked her unconscious. Right now, she was just drifting...drifting asleep...along with the current...which was flooded with milk in the basement...

But...what became of Rarity s friend Pinkie Pie, who was flung into a situation with Big Macintosh, rather than Rarity who was flung into a jig with milk?

Meanwhile, with the unfortunately sandwiched Pinkie...

I m so silly... Pinkie mourned as she got off Big Mac and stood up. How did I end up in the middle of all this?

The middle? Big Mac gave Pinkie an intermediate reply. I love being in the middle of all sorts of things, you get creamed in the sense that you get a lot of cream!

You like getting creamed? Pinkie gazed at the stallion s fruitfully robust body. Wait a second, you re Applejack s brother Big Macintosh!

You know my name from looking at me? Big Mac was filled with Pinkie s admiration. I knew I always had it in me to be a bodybuilder, but I never thought I could be such a super model!

In return, Pinkie was filled with mystery. Big Mac was always known for being fruitful, but there was much meaningless sinew covering his body, such as brown and green plant tissue, leafy red hair, and water in his lemon crusted eyes. He resembled...a tree.

Big Mac, I always knew you were an Apple, but you look like a plant. Pinkie noted. What is all of that rooted too?

I ll tell you all about how I got this way, cause you gotta rot the crust before you get to the core! Big Mac was as sweet as apple pie. A long time ago, Applejack came back to the farm with her friends, and her beautiful friend who we invited for brunch an even longer time ago! Her friends were injured and unconscious, but she told me that Chrysalis was completely defeated! She told me to go to the fridge and get refreshments so that we could celebrate after everyone was healed. I found it strange how she didn t seem very happy over her victory, but it was something I had come to expect after her attitude changed when Chrysalis took over Equestria, so I agreed. But as I was looking in the fridge, I was mysteriously knocked unconscious. When I woke up, I was locked in a cage fashioned with powerful sticks that had absorbed insect goo. I looked around and realized that I was in a dark laboratory, and Chrysalis was in there conducting experiments!

Pinkie Pie didn t reply immediately...she was flabbergasted at how fast Big Mac had told that story, because the speed he took in telling it so had made it sound like gibberish, and the heroine had a slow understanding.

Wait a minute...wait a long time... Pinkie finally made a response. Because it s going to take a long time for me to understand all of that! It wasn t a long time ago when we beat Chrysalis...not to mention she was defeated with the landslide just like us! The defeated don t fly back to a beautiful friend s house, they stay down and below the radar! Geez, Big Mac, it doesn t take a genius scientist to find out that there s holes in your story, mister!

I only wish I was full of holes... Big Mac looked sad. But the whole truth is that Chrysalis isn t dead...she has a luxurious walking stick to stand on and use at her whim...For some reason, she wanted to keep you and the other injured ponies alive, so she had you preserved in containers of milk, made from cows that had been mutated to mass-produce highly nutrient dairy products. Who knows what she did to the other animals, and worst of all, I didn t see Applejack...

Poor Applejack... sympathized Pinkie not knowing the whole truth. She was the only pony who didn t get to be a chrysalis...

At least you foals never had to hear the cray-cray zzzzzyyyyy things that Chrysalis said in the laboratory... Big Mac felt sleep-deprived just thinking about the insanity. All the time in that cage I would have to listen to her talk forever about her plans to create a zombie apocalypse that would revive the farmer s market! She talked about infusing me with fruit to create fruits and vegetables with meat in them, nullifying the cure for zombie status in a creature. She grinded Ponyville s oldest Apple and youngest Apple into applesauce to make a combination of meat and fruit...and forced me...to eat it...*sniff* *sniff* *sob* Who could do that to the foundation of my family?!

Pinkie Pie was aghast, as she realized that she was just like Big Mac...they were very similar in their identical personalities.

...I did that to the foundation of my friends... Pinkie Pie s eyes teared up. ...All those happy memories of Dash and I eating sandwiches on picnics...SOILED!

All the happy memories of eating apples while harvesting apples with my co-workers for picnics...DEAD WHILE BEING SOILED IN THE DIRT! Big Mac cried.

The two then hugged each other and cried while crying about the despondence of their happy memories. The two eventually stopped crying though when they realized something.

But it doesn t have to be all sad, right? Pinkie suggested. I mean...my grandmother used to tell me that the greatest wish of our loved ones who have died is for us to be happy.

That s true... Big Mac replied as his tears began to recede. Even if their deaths are horrible, or they ve been eaten alive by their own loved ones, they will forgive us in their love and fertilize our soil with a happy new generation.

You know...my grandmother was a gypsy, said Pinkie with a smile. She never cared much for lying, so...I think the reason she told me those stories is for profit. The profit of making our future happy for her descendants.

The two found themselves becoming rather glad now, and hugged each other with a touching feeling of hope from the words of wisdom. Pinkie and Big Macintosh s feelings of guilt had been replaced with feelings of closure!

I guess we both have similar ideals too... the ideals gave Big Mac an idea. Why don t we form some sort of an alliance?

I d love that! Pinkie replied happily. You help me, and consequently, we both get helped! ...But Mac, it s not that I don t trust a beefcake like you, but you didn t explain the thing I wanted to know the most...why do you look like a plant?

By producing lots of fruit, fruit, fruit! Big Mac described the explanation like a premium sowing kit that couldn t cut through emerald flavored gum. The applesauce Chrysalis forced me to eat mutated me with mutagens that gave my skin the ability to bear fruit and my hair the ability to grow vegetables! After that, she decided she didn t need me at the moment, so she stored me away in this secret room in the attic, where I ve lived off the delicious fruit and vegetables I ve been bearing ever since!

I wish I could bear fruits and vegetables in times of survival, Pinkie would tolerate many things and resort to drastic measures in times of hardship, even becoming a devout herbivore. So you said you were here for a long time, right? It couldn t have been that long, time isn t a tedious thing!

Hold on, I ll check my calendar, Big Mac looked at his back leg hooves, which were now tree stumps. Boy, I need to put some jewelry on these stubby-wubbies...there s seven rings on them, so that must mean...si-seven years.

Oh, six years, Pinkie replied, that s not too ba-SEVEN YEARS?! I WAS ASLEEP FOR SEVEN YEARS?! This is terrible! Unthinkable! How many birthdays have I missed now? So many birthdays in a year! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PONIES ARE BORN IN JUST A YEAR?!

Pinkie was in a sticky situation of cake grease, and couldn t truly live up to her name if there was a shortage of pie on somepony s birthday.

That s it, no more exposition Big Mac! Pinkie declared as she lifted Big Mac in the air with the strength of her determination. Our position have already been decided, we re the leaders who must lead ourselves out of this house!

Wow, being put in a position like that is so meaningful and uplifting! the fruitful Big Mac was lifted by Pinkie as easily as a stick in the mud was. I love you!

With those words, Pinkie felt a different kind of weight around her shoulders, one that filled the void in her heart.

Our past loved ones wishes really are meant to come true... Pinkie had an epiphany as she slid Big Mac down to her saddle area. It s like a giraffe is off my back...and there s now a reason to stretch to the skies!

And I promise that I ll never let you-DOWN! Big Mac clutched onto Pinkie as she ran recklessly into a wall and bumped her head. She stumbled back in a dizzy daze, and fell on her back which was now ready to timber, as the force from the fall of her and the tree pony s back broke the wooden floor. They fell through the floor and landed on the tile floor of the secret room below the attic, where the zombie chicken was looking at the notebook he had used to mop up the remains of Pinkie s tears in the lobby.

DO A DERPY DROP IN QUALITY! the chicken was not pleased with his most recent work as he looked at the notebook, and almost changed his mind when he saw the consequences of his work on Pinkie Pie. DON T DO A DERPY DOOZY TO ME, DERPY DUO!

We may be a little on the ditzy side, Pinkie stood up for her and Mac as they got up and wiped the debris off themselves. but we re not a duo, we re a tree-oh! Get ready to say uh-oh as you realize your mistake for being such a meanie!

ME AN E AS I IN DERPY? the chicken wasn t ready to say uh-O just yet. BUT HOW ME CHICKEN? I DON T NO COW?!

Wait a minute...cow? Big Mac thought. And a...chicken? This seems familiar...oh dear.

Geez, I didn t mean to leaf you in the dust with my pun earlier, Pinkie knew confusion in a pun was no joke, leaves aren t easy to catch. But a lot of my problems are stemming from you right now! You hurt Rainbow Dash! You lured Rarity and I into this deadly house! You locked me in the attic with my new friend! Why are you doing all of this? Why?!

The room fell dead silent as the chicken mustered his best portrait of an evil smile across his beak.

The paintmaster... he whispered. CHRYSALIS. I AM ONE OF CHRYSALIS SERVANTS, I PAINT TO BECOME A MASTER OF IT...I PAINT FOR THE PAINTMASTER WHO PAINTED THE WORLD IN HER OWN IMAGE...THE PAINTMASTER SHALL RESTORE THE WORLD IN HER OWN IMAGE, EVEN IF THERE HAS TO BE NEW LIFE...

WHAT?! Pinkie Pie shouted. That s banana nutso cookies if they ve ever been cooked to ashes in someone s brain!

Now I remember! Big Mac knew how something so nutso surreal could be standing before them. You re that chicken! There were two other types of farm animals Chrysalis mutated in the lab other than the cows, the pig and the chicken! I didn t recognize you straight away because unlike those cows, you weren t anthromorphic while we were being locked in cages together...

THE CAGED BIRD EVENTUALLY BROKE FREE, the chicken remembered the fateful day where he was taken out of the cage to be experimented. AND I GOT MY POWERS AT THE PRICE OF AN INNOCENT ANIMAL S MIND. THAT S WHY I LOVE PAINTING SO MUCH...IT S AN ART OF MUCH INNOCENCE, AND I CAN EVEN POUR MY POWER INTO THAT TOO. LIKE SO!

All of a sudden, the chicken turned himself into a hen and laid an egg. Inside the egg...was a yoke. The yoke of his inspiration, as he pulled a new notebook and pen out from under his new red comb. He then drew a painting of himself...in the egg. It was then through the mind powers he received from Chrysalis that he became what he drew...

It s a...GIANT EGG! Pinkie screamed as the chicken laid himself and turned large to the point where he could touch the ceiling. What horrible things are lurking inside that chicken egg?!

Ah, it s a good thing being an egg makes me immobile, the chicken egg felt safer. Because now I can beat you two without breaking a SWEAT!

And with that, the top of the chicken egg s shell began to secrete large quantities of liquid egg whites. He used his mind powers to lift them up through the hole Pinkie and Big Mac made, and painted them on the attic s ceiling.

Hey! Big Mac cried. I spent seven years of my life looking at that ceiling! I ve had enough experience to know that it doesn t need a coat of paint!

I m not doing it for the CEILING, you foolishly fruity FOAL. the chicken snickered. I m doing it for the attic s SEALING. Si-seven years ago, two sisters came to this house, both of them mutated into giant butterfly winged-spiders. They were once the most powerful and sagacious horses in all of Equestria, and desired peace and harmony amongst each other, but when they became such animals, their animal instincts would not allow it. Worried that they would try to eat us, we captured them and locked them in a secret room above the attic with one of our weapon-filled refrigerators. We don t know what happened after that...but one of them is still alive. One of them ate her sister to live...I can sense it...

As the attic s ceiling became too damp, a refrigerator fell from the weakened floor and vertically landed right in front of Pinkie and Big Mac s.

Quick! Pinkie whispered. While he s busy sensing everything, now s our chance to hide in this fridge!

But just as Pinkie Pie grabbed the door handle, the fridge door flew open and hit her in the face as a giant butterfly spider came out of the refrigerator armed with a shotgun!

Oww... Pinkie crawled to her feetsies as the spider put the shotgun down on the floors and crawled towards Big Macintosh. Big Mac, look out!

Huh? Big Mac was too late, the spider opened its legs and clutched itself around him. She admired the meaning of his fruitful body like she would a dictionary, and began to wrap him in a web.

NO! Pinkie yelled as she grabbed the shotgun. She rushed towards the spider to try to stop it, but the spider shot a wad of wacked out webbed toejam into Pinkie s eyes, impeding her.

I guess this is why no one in a sticky situation stirs up trouble... Big Mac had a feeling that the now-merry butterfly spider was going to marry him for the sake of a meaningful relationship.

Pinkie put her eye muscles to work and wrestled her way out of the sight-impeding web, but it was too late. All she saw was the butterfly spider flying into the attic through the hole the egg created with Big Mac engrossed in the web.

No...not again... Pinkie Pie was miserable over the idea of losing yet another friend. I ate my old best friend...I can t let my new best friend GET eaten!

Pinkie Pie ran to the egg and tried to climb him to reach the ceiling, but the egg whites he secreted caused Pinkie to slip and fall to the ground. She then grabbed the shotgun and fired it at the chicken egg, but the bullet only pierced his shell, causing a small amount of it to fall to the ground.

ForGET about it! the chicken egg taunted like a salon owner braiding a girl s hair at brunch. Even if you could crunch this shell of mine, you d be destroying your only way to reach your friend! You can t bypass me and you can t beat me, the only freedom from your cage of loserdom is death!

He s right...I can t win... Pinkie Pie felt that she had been pinned, and this was the end of her tale. This offspring of a cranky doodler has won, because my best friend is going to die either way...I can t fight knowing that, he taught me so many things...

But after some thinking in her pink, Pinkie realized something.

That s it...THAT S THE THING! Pinkie realized what she was playing at now. The teachings...they re the thing I ve been taught by my friends...the most important thing, the power of LOVE! Even if my loved ones aren t here, I still KNOW that they love me! And that knowledge is what can give me the power to defeat you!

...I don t GET it. the chicken egg replied. I don t know what you re talking about...and it s a tragedy because Chrysalis never showed me love.

And I m sorry, Pinkie felt bad for him, if only she had taught you that what s on the inside is more important than what s on the outside. Your core is strong, but you ve become a weak shell of a creature, and it s my duty to break that evil shell!

You can DOODLE whatever you want to do with me in your imagination, the chicken egg still retained his confidence. But the reality is that I will DO what I must DO...ensure that you will rot to the bone!

The chicken secreted egg yolks from his top, which were red and turned to acidic blood upon dropping to the floor. They discolored the tile floor, and had already discolored Pinkie...who was momentarily stricken with fear.

HOLY SALMONHELLA! Pinkie dodged the falling hellfire yolks as she ran around the chicken eggshell, shooting it at every possible opportunity until she ran out of ammo. But it looks you re going to be the pink fish out of water this time!

Ha ha, what does that mean, that I m the rainbow trout of the school? the chicken egg took the figurative language too seriously. Because you just look like a stupid fisherman who just passed a school because he didn t have a net! You don t have anything to fight me with now, the game s automatically over!

Well, at least you have the attitude of a pink fish, Pinkie commended, you can laugh even in the face of death...MY FACE! I wasn t running for fun for once, I was using strategy by running out of ammo, so I could get the true power to defeat you...YOUR SHELL!

What...you don t mean... the chicken egg looked down on the floor and saw bits of debris from the shotgun bullet holes in his shell.

Thanks to you, I have the weapon that every true shotgun should contain, Pinkie smirked as she loaded the shotgun with what she collected from the floor while she was running around. SHOTGUN SHELLS, BABY SAGE! Your shell is the hardest substance I ve seen since a frozen egg, and the only way to break an egg is to smash it against something hard! Therefore, your weakness has to be yourself! It all makes sense now! No it doesn t, because it appears you ve forgotten something! the chicken reminded Pinkie as she was about to fire all the shells at the egg. Behind this shell, I m also acidic yolk! If you destroy my shell, I will die, but this room will be flooded to your level with acid and you will die too!

I didn t forget... Pinkie smiled. My friends have been hurt because of me, and it s time I got hurt because of me...farewell.

Pinkie fired all of the shells in the shotgun at the chicken, and his shell exploded, allowing the acid to flood half the room.

SO...BRAVE... the chicken said with his last breath as he saw Pinkie standing fearless and still. I ALWAYS KNEW THE EGGSCELLENT ONES ARE THE ONES THAT GO OUTSTANDING...

The room inevitably became filled with the chicken s yoke as a life was burned to death in the acidic yolk.

I died... said Pinkie Pie as she saw Big Macintosh s face. Big Mac is here with me because I m in Eternal Rest now...what fun!

Eternal Rest? Big Mac replied. I know the shock of death is traumatizing, but you don t need to sleep forever to get over it!

Wait a minute, I m alive! Pinkie realized as she recognized that she was back in the attic. And that must mean that you re alive...BUTTERFLY SPIDER?!

Pinkie Pie gasped as she realized that Big Mac now had the body of a butterfly spider, with only his head unchanged.

I m still all here, so don t worry, Big Mac pointed out that his head was still like egg nog that had not been flavored and would stop people from knocking on their neighbor s doors on Christmas. That butterfly spider didn t mean me any harm after all, she just wrapped me in a web so that I would be induced with her magic and become just like her!

What happened to her after that though? Pinkie asked.

She...wanted me to eat her, an offer I politely refused, Big Mac had a code as a fruitful creature not to just get on the ship of whoever paid the fairyman. But then, she began to cry and wanted to die. I tried teaching her what we learned earlier, but it was to no use, and she eventually jumped through the hole the chicken egg made, just as the acid began to rise. However, thanks to that, I noticed you about to drown in the acid and I swooped in to save you.

I guess actions really are more powerful than words, spoke Pinkie Pie. Like how you saved my life, and how we made ourselves feel better by talking to each other...

The two shared smiles, knowing that they had now become true friends.

You know, I m not afraid of not getting out of this place, said Big Mac cheerfully, because I can now have some good memories of it.

I wish I could find out how Rarity is doing though, Pinkie replied. Hey, maybe if we kneel down and wait here long enough, something will come and whisk us away from here! That would be something to remember for the centurion!

But some things were too good to be true, because just then, a tornado of milk came swirling through the wall and carried Pinkie Pie and Big Macintosh through a wall!

WWWOOOOOAAAAAHHHHH! they yelled as the tornado lashed them like whipped cream. They got whisked outside of the house and landed on the ground grunting in pain, as a familiar figure familiar to Chrysalis approached them...

Good night Pinkie Pie... the figure grabbed a knife out of her insect fur and stabbed Pinkie in the heart.

_That s what became of Pinkie...but what became of Rarity?_

In the sky height drift below in the basement...

Rarity was still drifting, floating on the drift of milk from the tornado in the basement for hours now. She was still a vampire, yet she felt like a sponge in her sleep despite so. A sponge that was beginning to sink once it hit the edge, the edge in Rarity s case being a large, mysterious metal door.

Uh...oh... Rarity groaned as she began to wake up and looked around the unfamiliar area. How did this happen? How did I get here?

Rarity sploshed her hooves around in the milk she had absorbed so much of, and the feeling of it touching her made her remember.

Applejack s! Rarity remembered all of the serial killer s tricks and how she had disguised herself as a double agent working together with her. I need to stop that rotten apple from sprinkling her seed on the world, or...vwhatever her ulterior motive is!

Rarity was a revamped spirit, and felt an unusual strength coursing through her body. She felt her teeth with her hooves, and felt like they were strong enough to pierce bone. She had a look at her body, which was larger and soaking wet with milk, and came to a conclusion.

The stronghold of my body...I ve become calcified! Rarity reasoned flexibly as she moved her large bones. I ve got too much milk!

With that being said, Rarity realized that there was a lot of metal blocking her path, and that turning back at this point would be an unfeasible task for the lazy.

If I had a battering ram, we could eat this door alive... Rarity thought with her fangs. Vhut that s too inhumane...instead I ll smash it to bitter ruins!

Rarity put her pancake-like hooves together and ran against the metal door, smashing it with her super-horse strength to the point where it was a square of it s former self.

Vhwa ha ha vhwah! Rarity laughed at her powers as she walked through the now open passage, which led to a laboratory filled with chemicals, mutagens, biohazards, and large glass safety containers to store them in. I vhwonder vwhat else vhwill do vhwawful against my power!

Heh, that s a new one... a dark, familiar voice that sounded like Chrysalis laughed with her from behind the safety of one of the containers, I all fazed thought that the police vermin were supposed to be lawful, evhwen when it s difficult, but it s just my vhwiew.

Vhwat, that doesn t make sense! Rarity didn t get her joke. And vhow did you know about the police code? Vhwo are you?

It s me... Chrysalis stepped out from under the container...dead silence as Rarity was enticed in the magical beauty of her friend...

TWILIGHT! Rarity broke the silence.

That s right! Chrysalis/Twilight had turned back into Twilight and pointed a gun at Rarity. Are you surprised? I d be shocked too if I looked at the face of a friend who I m now seeing si-seven years ago!

Not really, I...vhwait...did you say ago? Rarity had a bad feeling at making a go at asking this question.

Yes Rarity, ago... Twilight smirked. Long ago, it was Applejack who was the double agent of the group...but she was also a double agent working for me! I was heartbroken many years ago when my brother Shining Armor died...it was then that I realized that I was Chrysalis, and that the key to unlocking her power and form was by taking a stab to the heart! When I took that stab, I felt so powerful! And I didn t keep the knife for myself, Applejack took it too! When Chrysalis planned to destroy the farmer s market as part of her plans in her rulership, she was devastated...so I told her that I would help her if she worked for me! I devoted an entire part of my plan to reviving the farmer s market by creating fruits and vegetables with meat in them to revive the townspeople s zombie nature, and mutating the animals and reviving their demon forms! Cows producing mass quantities of milk and cheese in only minutes, chickens painting, pigs flying and talking...I didn t even care if it wasn t what I wanted to do for the plan...IT WAS SO MUCH FUN!

So you dragged Applejack into this and made me believe that she was responsible for all this! Rarity shouted. I don t believe it, vhwat was this all for?

Time... Twilight smiled. I did it all for the sake of time...for it s what I needed to put my plan to take over the world in action! You still haven t realized what kind of time we re living in right now Rarity...it s the time of SIS-EVEN years ago! When I discovered Chrysalis, I gained enough magic power to turn time back to when Chrysalis was defeated after the brothers and sisters she created on earth turned against her! I built this laboratory on Applejack s farm, and I took it and the landslide remains back with me to the middle of nowhere in time, all so I could have time to prepare to become the next Chrysalis! I WILL NOW BECOME MY OWN ANCESTOR AND ALL OF EQUESTRIA SHALL BE MY DESCENDANTS!

THAT PLAN IS CRAZY! Rarity was aghast. I DID NOT UNDERSTAND ANY OF THAT!

Of course you didn t, Twilight laughed like insanity. It prevents others from finding out about my plans from stopping me! But I gave you a chance to understand all of it Rarity, I let you and Pinkie Pie live at Fluttershy s request...she worked for me in hopes that you would discover Chrysalis power...Fluttershy was trying to guide you to unlocking your power in a friendly way, but you didn t listen to her! You killed her, and it was then that all my minions and I sought your death! But just to show you what a nice mare I am, I ll give you one last chance to conform...I shall force you to join me!

NEVER! Rarity picked up one of the containers filled with dangerous biohazards. I WILL NEVER BE FORCED TO DO YOUR BIDDING!

Rarity threw the glass container at Twilight, but it was magically sealed and so safe that it merely bounced off her and landed on the floor perfectly intact.

You can t smash me Rarity, especially not with such an effortless hulk... Twilight gawked. I am the baron of this place, I am the doctor of all knowledge, and I am your ancestor! If I can t force you to join me, I ll just force you to be dead! That mindless strength from the mutated milk is what gave you power, but my mindful knowledge of that mutated milk can create something even more powerful!

With that, Twilight made one of the cows appear with a teleportation spell. She undid the magic seal on one of the mutagen containers, which was full of a large sample of some the mutated cows milk, and poured it all over the mutant bewitched warlock cow. He got even more mutated, to the point where he had mutated milk dripping out of his skin, and was twice as large as Rarity!

Prepare to get some sleep! Twilight had already prepared the warm milk for Rarity. Pinkie Pie will be your favorite bedmate in Eternal Rest! GET HER DESCENDANT!

The overly mutated cow looked down on Twilight, as the excessive mutations had made him even more magical and powerful than her, and his intelligence had been decreased to a point where he couldn t even follow Twilight s simple orders.

What...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Twilight backed away as the cow warlock walked towards her. DON T YOU GO AT ME THAT WAY! NO!

Twilight tried to run, but the cow grabbed her and hugged her that way until she exploded in a mess of the goo of all life.

How...could you...kill me...? Twilight spoke from her Chrysalis goo as she died. I am...Chrysalis...your ancestor...ancestors are not...supposed to be...dead.

You can t kill me! Rarity shouted as she boasted her muscles. I WILL DIE!

Rarity ran and hid in the corner, covering the back of her head with the arms that she boasted to try to intimidate the mutated cow monster, but he was not afraid and walked over to Rarity. He got his hug, and there was an explosion of milk over all of the entire laboratory...

I died... Rarity said as she saw the Milky Way. I died in such an odd way...I failed to stop Chrysalis...

No Rarity... a sprite of milk appeared in Rarity s way of vision. You have won.

Huh? Rarity responded as the sprite took the form of Fluttershy. FLUTTERSHY?!

It was me Rarity, said the milk sprite/Fluttershy, it was me who protected you from death. I wasn t going to give up on you just for stabbing me in the back. When I was eaten by the cows, I became mutated milk, but my strong desire to live turned me into a spirit of milk. The cows used me as a tornado to harm you, but I was able to help you by giving you the strength of that tornado.

So I actually absorbed...you? Rarity felt the dependence of a schoolchild having absorbed a milk sprite. Vwhy would you lend me your power?

It wasn t my power Rarity... Fluttershy replied. It was the power of love...when that cow monster tried to hug you, I came out of your body and took the hit for you. He absorbed too much milk and exploded, so I teleported you outside so you wouldn t suffer the same fate. But it s not over yet Rarity, you must now decide the fate of an entire generation...

That s right... Rarity remembered. The bad guy was stopped, but the world still has to be saved!

And there s only one way to save it... Fluttershy took Rarity s sight a way from the Milky Way down to what was in front of her...two ponies who were Chrysalis. We re sis-even years in the past...Twilight messed up the timeline by turning the townspeople into zombies and making a form of Chrysalis the ruler of Equestria...now a form of Chrysalis is the only one who can rule Equestria. Rarity, you must choose the right chrysalis for our generation to be nurtured in, Applejack or Pinkie Pie.

WHAT?! Rarity gasped. Which one of them is the most like Chrysalis?!

I M NOT CHRYSALIS! the two forms of Chrysalis claimed. I ONLY WANT PEACE! IT S ME RARITY, PINKIE PIE!

What s going on? Rarity was confused. How did Pinkie become Chrysalis?!

Both Applejack and Pinkie Pie have been stabbed in the heart Rarity, Fluttershy explained, but both for different reasons. Applejack pretended to be a zombie, got stabbed in the heart by you and made you act strange for selfish reasons, Pinkie got stabbed because she looked for you in a pursuit of peace...it s all a choice between corruption and justice, only you can t discern between the two...

Then what do I do? Rarity wanted to know.

You have to make the choice yourself... Fluttershy made the philanthropic decision as she began to melt into milk and was absorbed into the ground. I ve done all I can do to help you...I ll make my leave, but just remember one thing...you can always ask for help if you need help...

Help? Rarity replied. What kind of help?

I have a kind of help that can help! the butterfly spider Big Mac swooped in from on top of the roof. I know who Pinkie is!

I don t know who Big Macintosh is though... Rarity thought he looked strange. But if you know who Pinkie is, I ll take it. Please help me! Who is the true ruler of Equestria?!

And the answer to Rarity s question was just one word...

_Chrysalis._

Thanks to Big Mac listening to the truth and trusting his friend Pinkie, he realized that both of the forms of Chrysalis were Pinkie Pie. Both of them moved on to become the rulers of Equestria, and through a combination of corruption and justice in leadership, the descendants of the new generation were restored to their former state in the future. All of the new generation was corrupted by a sense of justice that would carry on the will of lost loved ones and restore peace. The heart of Chrysalis was pure once more, and the leaders even filled the void by gaining the forms of the ones who would ve led Equestria in their stead, Celestia and Luna. The same tragedies would become a repetition, but the flow of time would be infused with a good spirit for all eternity, making such tragedies seem like a dream...

It seemed like a dream...

That is what Equestria is founded on... Chrysalis was having a dream about the foundation of the past, present, and future of Equestria in her haven before a beautiful event somewhere in Equestria that could never be ruined. Love to be given...and love to be taken...

_The story is over now that you have proven yourself supreme There is only one ruler, there is only one, one true dream It is what it all seems to be, oh the things you can seem!_  
_Know now what it means, oh make it your theme!_

The Ending of the Story of How Chrysalis Equestria Was Created.

There is only one ending...so long and keep transcending!


End file.
